Korra's Day Off
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: When Korra gets a day off and Asami leaves her alone at their house for the day... Thing's get interesting.


Korra's Day Off

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

"Alright Korra, I'll be back in a bit okay?" Asami said as she left Korra alone at the kitchen table, looking blankly at that day's paper.

"Fine, see you then." Korra said, waving her hand dismissively. Korra sat, staring at the weather section of the paper.

"Showers in Saowan. Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao... waaaaaaaaaaan." Korra said, clearly bored. She read the next forecasting and snickered a bit.

"It's hot in Topeka." Korra chuckled more at saying the town's name aloud.

"It's hoooooooot in Toooooooooooooo-peeeee-kaaaaaaahhhh. It's hot. Hot hot. Hot hot hot. Haawwwwt. Hot! Hot! Hot-it hot hot hot! It's hot in Topeka! Toe-peaker. I'm a toepick. I'm a hot toe-picker. Pick my toe, it's hot! Pick my hot toe, pick it!Toepeka's hot, my toe is hot, pick it. It's hot in Toepeka." Korra said, playing around with the odd name while tossing and apple up and down.

"It's hot! It's hot! It's hoooot! It's hot in, it's hot in, it's hot in Toepeka!" Korra finished as she tossed the apple far into the air, it smashing against the ceiling and getting stuck. Korra eyed the fruit before shrugging.

"Topeka." The Avatar said as she walked over to the refrigerator. She looked around and saw a red bottle with no label. As the bottle was vaguely shaped like a soda bottle she opened it and swallowed a mouthful of its contents. Unfortunately that unlabeled bottle was hot sauce.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Korra yelled as ran to the sink, letting the cool water fill her mouth. She guzzled it down and walked away from the still running faucet.

"Hot... In Topkea." Korra said breathlessly, smiling a bit at the odd name for a town once again.

* * *

Korra walked into her and Asami's bedroom. She noticed Asami's personal diary just sitting out in the open on the nightstand... And it was unlocked... Korra tried to fight the urge, she knew reading it would be a one way trip to the couch for the foreseeable future. However her curiosity got the better of her. So she opened it up to the first page and started reading. At least she would have been reading were it not for the fact it was a collection of numbers that read

"01001011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01001101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01100001 01110010 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100"

And with that Korra growled and put the diary down. As she did so, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the back. She grabbed it and read the note.

_"Korra, I knew you'd try to read my diary one day so I translated it all into binary code"_

"Stupid binary code. Asami knows I can't read that!"

* * *

Korra decided to go for a walk. Passing a convenience store she looked to see a girl, who look suspiciously like Kuvira, in a chicken suit standing outside the place handing out coupons for arm bands. Deciding she could always use a spare, Korra took one and entered the store.

As the cashier rung up her new arm band, Korra placed the coupon on the counter.

"Oh, and I got a coupon from that chicken outside." The Avatar said as the cashier looked at it.

"Oh, sorry it's expired." Said the cashier as Korra looked out the window and glared as she ran out the door and tackled the chicken to the ground. The chicken kicked her off and then leaped on her, but Korra punched her hard in the chest. The chicken got up, as did Korra. The two stared each other down and if one listened closely, they could almost hear music in the air...

**"MORTAL KOMBAT!"**

The chicken charged, punching Korra in the face who retaliated with a fiery fist to the chicken's head, which the woman inside the suit quickly patted to smother the fire.

Soon the two were in an all out brawl, making their way down the street. They ducked and dodged, bent earth left and right, along with some occasional fire and wind from Korra. Korra gave her an air fueled kick then tackled her into Narook's Noodle Shop right as a birthday party was being held. The chicken flew at Korraand grabbed her. The chicken then threw her into the birthday cake, then quickly slammed her face down into it, attempting to smother her. Korra elbowed the chicken off and grabbed the punch bowl. She bashed the chicken in the head with it, breaking the bowl and sent the chicken woman down to the floor. Korra turned to see stunned boys and girls, as well as shocked parents.

"Sorry... Chicken... Gave bad coupon." Korra panted out as she headed for the exit. However as she reached it she was tackled again by her opponent, both of them crashing into a passing train. The two sat up dazed. Korra was the first to recover and grabbed a suitcase from the luggage rack, swinging it into the chicken's head. The chicken used her metal bending to make a knife and slice open the bag and swipe at Korra's chest, cutting her. Korra snarled in pain and anger as she tackled the chicken out the window of the train, causing the two to plummet into a river below.

Soon the two were flung out of the water by a sea serpent, and flew through the air, heading straight for the Sato Mansion.

* * *

"I wonder what Korra did while I was gone." Asami said to herself as she opened the door to see a bloody and bruised Korrawith a just as bloody and bruised unconscious woman in a chicken suit on the floor. Korra looked at Asami and back to the knocked out chicken woman.

"So what did they need help with at the factory?" Korra asked, smiling with blood in her teeth. Asami took a long, deep, breath and said,

"Just had a problem with some transistors. Also as I'm sure I don't even want to know what lead up to this, I want you to take that woman to the hospital and get a doctor to take a look at you too."

Asami then headed upstairs, causing Korra to sigh.

"Wow, I thought I was in for it this time." The Avatar thought to herself.

"You also better hope they want to keep you for observation since it's going to be a while before you're allowed in any bed in _this _house!"

* * *

**Just a fun little nonsensical story. Please review!**


End file.
